


Preath

by Kltofw



Category: Preath
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kltofw/pseuds/Kltofw
Summary: Christen feels her heart thumping with excitement. She can’t believe she’s on her way to her first camp. During all her time in Sweden she’s forgotten about the national team. She had thought no one was paying attention to her while she played overseas but a week ago she got a call from Pia asking her to attend camp at Florida. Now walking through the Florida airport, it’s starting to hit her. After all these years she’s finally been called up to the national team. For the past week she hasn’t been able to sleep. What awaits her is something she would have never imagined....
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan/Christen Press, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Preath Ch. 1- Christen’s arrival to camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Preath fanfic and I hope you like it! I love Preath and I wanted to write a story of what I thought happened years ago to get us to the amazing couple Preath. I tried my best to get all the facts right but some might be altered for the sake of the story.

Christen’s POV: Christen feels her heart thumping with excitement. She can’t believe she’s on her way to her first camp. During all her time in Sweden she’s forgotten about the national team. She had thought no one was paying attention to her while she played overseas but a week ago she got a call from Pia asking her to attend camp at Florida. Now walking through the Florida airport, it’s starting to hit her. After all these years she’s finally been called up to the national team. For the past week she hasn’t been able to sleep. Even during the day she would have to actively try to not think about what’s to come. She was filled with excitement and anxiety. She had wanted this for so long, but would if she didn’t perform? What if she wasn’t good enough to be on the team? She tried her hardest to shake all those negative thoughts and remember all of the progress as an athlete she had made in Sweden. After a short car ride to the hotel, she made it up to her hotel room. She was told she’d room with one teammate for the rest of the camp. She was about to open her room when the door whipped open. She was greeted with a big friendly grin. Christen immediately recognized the face in front of her. It was Megan Rapinoe. She had been on the team for a while now and Christen always loved to watch her play. Her confidence and the way she dominated the field made Christen greatly respect the forward. The girl said, “Hi I’m Megan! I guess we’re going to be rooming together!” Christen was pleasantly surprised by her friendly demeanor. On the field, she was a beast but Christen was now seeing a side to her that no one really saw. “Hi! So nice to meet you! I’m Christen!” Christen walked into the hotel room and observed the room while Megan talked about her long journey that day and what to expect from camp. She saw suitcases neatly stacked alongside the wall near one bed and another bed empty. She put her bags on the ground near the empty bed and was ready to lay down on her bed when she was interrupted in her own thoughts by Megan asking her a question. “ Did you want to come with me?” Christen not knowing where she would be going asked, “Um where?” “To Kelley and Tobin’s room, we’re probably going to chill and watch a movie.” Christen embarrassed that she was caught not paying attention to Megan smiled and said “sure sounds fun!” While walking Christen was excited, she couldn’t wait to see Kelley again. They had been close since college and she couldn’t wait to reunite. She couldn’t help but feel a little nervous when she thought of the other girl she’d soon see. She was familiar with Tobin, she had played the girl while she was at Stanford and while Tobin was at North Carolina. She had always been so impressed with the girls skill. Tobin had a presence that drew interest in Christen. To Christen, she seemed mysterious, quiet and level headed for the most part but on the field her passion for the game took over. Whether Christen would admit it or not she always thought Tobin was hot but they had never actually talked. Finally they made it to the room. Instead of knocking Megan whipped open the door and announced that they had arrived. Christen was instantly overwhelmed. She had originally thought only Kelley and Tobin would be there but it seemed like more than half of the team was in the room. As soon as they walked in everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at them both. She instantly felt awkward and Megan sensed that and told everyone “Hey guys listen up. This is Christen. Christen Press, this is her first camp so let’s all make her feel welcomed.” Although Christen appreciated Megan’s efforts to make her more comfortable, it just made her feel more on edge because now she was the center of attention. Everyone gave a friendly smile and said hi. With a smile on her face, she quickly scanned the room and locked eyes with Tobin. When she locked eyes with the brown-eyed girl her heart dropped and butterflies fluttered all throughout her body. She felt her cheeks get hot when the girl smiled at her. Not wanting to make her attraction obvious she looked at the girl next to Tobin. The girl was annoyingly close to Tobin. Now that Christen looked closer that girl was Alex Morgan and she had her arm slung around Tobin’s shoulder. Alex had a smug smirk on her face which made Christen really annoyed, luckily she was saved from further annoyance when she heard a familiar voice call out “PRESSY!” She turned around with a big grin on her face because she knew who it was. Kelley came charging at her with arms stretched out and she tackled Christen and held her tight in her arms. Kelley started placing pecks all over her while shouting “I missed you so much pressy!!” Christen squirmed and smiled “I missed you too Kel but can you let go of me now?” Kelley finally let go and invited her to watch a movie with them. Christen nodded and smiled. They watched sinister 2 which was a bad idea because it had all the girls screaming for a majority of the movie. Christen was siting below the bed on the ground with Kelley, Lindsay,Julie, Abby and Meghan while Allie, Tobin and Alex were on one bed. Crystal, Alyssa, Cheney and A-Rod were on another bed. Christen turned back to see where Tobin was at and she was cuddling with Alex. Christen felt annoyed all over again. She saw the way they laughed and the way Alex looked at Tobin when she wasn’t looking and vise versa. Christen pushed it out of her mind and decided that she had no right to be mad because she didn’t even know the girl. The movie was finally over and her and Megan said their good nights. Christen made her way of saying all her goodbyes and when she went to Tobin and Alex she said bye to Alex first and Alex barely acknowledged her because she was so consumed with Tobin. Christen was too tired to care and she said good night to Tobin but while she stood their about to say good night she saw Tobin use her eyes to scan her up and down and bite down on her lip gently. Christen while still trying to process just what happened while she said goodnight to Tobin and got a sweet smile from the girl. While walking back to her room she tried to understand what had happened. Did Tobin really just check her out? She wasn’t paying much attention to her the whole time but she did bite her lip. But what about Alex? They were snuggling real close. Christen was too tired to think critically. As soon as she got to her hotel room she changed and brushed her teeth and went to sleep. She had a big day ahead and she couldn’t afford to lose sleep over a mere crush.


	2. Preath Ch.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! Also sorry for the late update.

The morning came and she quickly got dressed and her and Meghan were out the door before they knew it. They went down to the ballroom where breakfast was being served and she couldn’t wait to start her first day of camp. She got a light breakfast because she wasn’t sure what today would entail. She sat down next to Meghan and later Alex,Tobin, Allie and Kelly sat down at the table too. They all greeted eachother and Christen couldn’t help feel nervous when Tobin was around. Her smile was intoxicating and her swag was intimidating but at the same time the girl seemed humble. Breakfast was uneventful for the most part, the conversations were light because the girls were still not fully awake yet. Christen stole a few glances at Tobin and she didn’t look her way once all breakfast, only twice when she greeted her and when she said goodbye. Christen thought it was weird but she didn’t want to get consumed into that, her sole focus would be soccer and making the team. After breakfast they had a meeting. The meeting was pretty straightforward, they talked about their upcoming games and what the coaches expected from them. After they were dismissed to the buses to head to camp. She stepped on the bus and saw some girls sitting next to eachother and others alone. She looked for Kelly but she wasn’t on the bus yet and Meghan was sitting next to Ashlyn. She was desperately trying to find anyone that had an empty seat next to them. She finally saw an empty row and quickly sat down. She decided she would never be one of the last people on the bus again. Though she was sure she was the last one, Tobin and Alex both came on last. They were making their way through the bus and when they got to the row where Christen was sitting they both looked at eachother and Alex gave Tobin a frown. Christen looked for Tobin’s reaction and her face had a nervous smile on it. The two of them sat behind her in the empty row. Christen was confused, she didn’t know why they gave each other a look when they saw her on the bus. Were they talking about her before? Was she not wanted or accepted by them? Her mind raced with all types of scenarios. Christen decided to not let them deter her focus on the upcoming camp so she closed her eyes and put head phones in. She couldn’t force anyone to like her but she could perform to her best ability.


	3. Preath Ch.3 Tobin’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it’d be cool to put Tobin’s POV in the story. So here ya go! Also these chapters aren’t going to be too long.

Tobin’s POV:  
The bus ride was silent. Alex was annoyed at Christen for sitting in our seats, sometimes she was really superstitious. I really didn’t care for the “sacred seats” but Alex did. I felt bad for Christen because I knew how petty Alex could be. Alex could be rude to new comers but she did eventually warm up to them, although I don’t see her warming up anytime soon to Christen. When we all met her yesterday Alex was threatened. She had seen Christen and saw how beautiful she was. When Meghan barged in the room and introduced her I couldn’t help but stare. The girl was gorgeous, her big green eyes were enchanting and she had a smile that could light up a room. Everything about Christen Press was gorgeous. I had to tell myself to look away from the girl. I felt Alex’s eyes on me, she had been the only one who caught me staring at the girl for a little too long. I didn’t bother looking at Alex, there was no need to because I already knew her harsh glare was at me. Alex got like this, she was always getting jealous. Since we were always rooming together, whenever I talked on the phone with Shirley, Alex would get distant with me. Whenever we went out to bars on nights off and girls would hit on me, Alex would get annoyed and act like she was my girlfriend. On late nights in our room when watching movies we’d snuggle because she wanted to. There was always an unspoken element to our relationship. But I am with Shirley and Alex had just gotten married to Servando. I was in love with Alex and I knew Alex loved me too. I was with Shirley and had been for a while and I loved her too,but a part of me would always love Alex. I decided I wouldn’t break things off with Shirley because what me and Alex had would never be real. Alex would never admit her feelings for me, to me or herself. I was now trying to distance herself from Alex because it just hurt too much to be around her but Alex made it impossible to do.  
Finally we got to the field and started warm ups. I was full of excitement, I had always loved camps and the atmosphere surrounding them. I loved to compete and get better. All practice I was in my zone, I was nutgmegging people and my footwork was on point. All practice I’d steal glances at Christen. I loved how gracefully she moved on the field. Often Christen would catch me staring and maintain eye contact and give a little smirk. It was like Christen was trying to tell me that she was interested. I felt her cheeks turn red and she quickly looked away. I had Shirley but I couldn’t help but feel something developing for Christen.


End file.
